Mentiras
by Maria Violet
Summary: Felix no había hecho mas que mentirse a si mismo respecto a lo que sentía por Bridgette, ¿La odiaba? Si, la odiaba, no la soportaba, era una patosa, acosadora, psicópata, torpe, ingenua, molesta... y su lista seguía... entonces... ¿Por que le dolió tanto esa pesadilla? [Feligette/One-Shot] mi primer fic de ellos, dedicado a mi One-san "Sonye-san" ;)


**Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, ZagToon y demás asociados.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack o sueños en este caso"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _Maldecía al aire, una y otra vez. Mientras sacudía sin contemplación ni delicadeza alguna el demacrado y pálido cuerpo cuya ropa estaba cubierta de sangre._

— _**¡Despierta…! ¡Despierta maldición!**_ **—** _Su voz era expresada mediante jadeos, su corazón no paraba de latir desesperado, sentía como el sudor corría por su cara mientras seguía batallando porque una inerte Bridgette que era zarandeada cual muñeca de trapo, despertara, la sangre no dejaba de alimentar ese charco carmesí en el que estaban ambos, sus muñecas rasgadas con profundo y letales cortes no dejaban de dajr salir más y más sangre._

— _**¡Bridgette!**_ **—** _La desesperación lo domino, no pensaba con claridad, toda le daba vueltas, Paris... no, el mundo entero podría estar yéndose al mismísimo infierno y a el le importaría una mierda, sus ojos se nublaban y lágrimas involuntarias comenzaban a caer._

 _No sabía dónde estaban, no sabía por qué todo alrededor no era más que una obscura e infinita masa negra, ni porque lo único que era iluminado era aquella brutal escena, pero lo peor que es no paraba de escuchar aquellas desgraciadas voces a su alrededor…_

" _es tu culpa"_

" _Ella lo hizo por ti"_

" _La destrozaste, ahora lo debes pagar"_

" _Te amaba… tú la odias"_

" _Nadie jamás va a volver a amarte"_

" _Estarás solo siempre, como lo quisiste"_

— _Cállense… cállense…_ **—** _Tomo con ambas manos su cabeza, ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar, halo de su cabellos, desesperado por frenar todo aquello, tapaba su oídos y aun así llegaban aquellas tormentosas voces… Entonces, colapso, sobre el invierte cuerpo de la única joven que había demostrado el mínimo interés y cariño incondicional por el…_

 _Reventó en llanto, la abrazo, gritaba que era una mentira, que todo aquello que le dijo cuándo había reunido el valor para declarar sus sentimientos seriamente era una mentira._

 _Era mentira que no le importaba en lo más mínimo…_

 _Era mentira que lo cansaba su actitud de acosadora…_

 _Era mentira que odiaba su personalidad…_

 _Era mentira que deseaba que desapareciese…_

 _Era una completa y nefasta mentira que no la amaba…_

 _Las malditas voces seguían y seguían, en un punto, era el mismo, su propia voz se había multiplicado y lo estaba atormentando._

" _Está bien, todo estará bien"_

" _ella ya no estará, no te molestara"_

" _Por fin te liberaste de ella"_

— _No… no, no, no, no… ¡NO!_ **—** _Repetía una y otra vez en su mente, tratando de escucharse solo a si y no a las malditas voces_ **—** _ **Despierta**_ **—** _Murmuro contra la pálida y fría mejilla de la joven_ _ **— Abre los ojos…—**_ _Otro susurro_ _ **— ¡Maldición ábrelos! ¡Ábrelos!**_ **—** _Grataba a todo lo que podía, y aun así no era suficiente._

 _Pasos sus manos ensangrentadas por las mejillas de la azabache, manchando la blanca piel con el espeso liquido carmesí, veía fijamente sus parpados, esperando que los abriera, esperando ver esos ojos cielo nuevamente rebosantes de felicidad, llenos de vida y jovialidad, oír su voz como todos los días, oírla decir su nombre, que lo invitara al cine, a un concierto, a almorzar a lo que fuera, hasta si le pidiera ir al mismísimo infierno, el cumpliría todo lo que pidiera._

 _Musitaba su nombre cada tanto, la apretó en un abrazo, sintiendo la frialdad de su piel y le inexistente respiración, agitado respiraba con dificultad, llevando a sus fosas nasales el olor a flores de lavanda de la muchacha mezclado con el olor a sangre, una de sus manos fue a posar al piso, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, sintió sus dedos hundirse en un líquido cálido, miro hacia sus dedos…_

 _Sangre…_

 _La sangre se colaba entre sus dedos, mojaba cada parte de su mano, quedo inerte mirándola por varios segundos, su lagrimas se unían al extenso charco carmesí, sus dedos se habían entibiado, aun con el calor de la sangre de Bridgette, el calor del cual ahora carecía su cuerpo._

 _El líquido cubrió por completo su mano, muñeca, y brazo, dejando se sentir el suelo para solo sentir como se hundía completamente, su cuerpo se alejó del de la chica, en una sensación parecida a la de flotar en medio del agua, todo a su alrededor era rojo y de la nada el cuerpo de la chica no estaba más…_

" _Felix…"_

" _Felix…"_

 _Grito… Grito con desesperación llamándola... Grito con todo lo que podía intentando que volviera más no escuchaba su propia voz, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, ya no podía gritar más…_

" _¡Felix...!"_

 _Sentía frio… Un endemoniado frio que lo hacía temblar. Entre todo eso, por fin se pudo escuchar de nuevo a sí mismo, que no había dejado de llamar el nombre de la única chica que lo hacía perder completamente el juicio…_

— _ **Bridgette…**_ _"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— **¡FELIX!**

Justo antes del grito descomunal, se había despertado de golpe, empapado completamente en sudor perlando su cara, había sentido un golpe chocar contra su cabeza cuando se levantó tan abruptamente y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Plagg, su Kwami estaba al pie de la cama revolcándose con sus patitas en la frente, quejándose por el seguro golpe que le proporciono…

Su reparación era totalmente errática y su corazón no paraba de latir, se sentía mareado, como si hubiera corrido la mayor de las maratones, estaba parcialmente desarropado y algunas almohadas estaban en el suelo junto a su cama, su cabello estaba totalmente revuelto. Antes que pudiera articular palabra, el Kwami de la mala suerte fue directo a reclamarle.

— **¡Pero qué demonios pasa contigo! —** Fue lo único que llego a entender, se recostó del cabezal de la cama intentando recomponerse de aquel sueño…

— _¿Sueño…? Más bien pesadilla…_ **—** Se corrigió ignorando por completo los gruñidos molestos de Plgg.

— **¿Sabes qué horas son? ¡Me despertaste! ¡Parecías gusano con sal, gritando Bridgette esto, no sé qué lo otro! —** El nombre de la joven lo altero, y su corazón dio un vuelco, seguía aterrado y sus manos temblaba…

¿Por qué había soñado una cosa como esa? ¿Por qué la sola idea de que eso se volviera real lo aterraba tanto?

Sentía que si viera a la azabache en ese instante rompería a llorar, estaba totalmente histérico y su cabeza de repente comenzó a mandarle puntadas de dolor…

— **Cállate…—** Apenas si fue un suspiro, puso una mano en la cara de Plagg para hacerlo callar y lo empujo levemente para hacerlo caer en un enorme cojín junto a él que el minino usaba como cama, el ser volvió a dormir a regañadientes, en cuanto a él le fue imposible conciliar el sueño…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El sol se abrió paso por el cielo y muy pronto fue obligado levantarse, por mucho que no quisiera para poder ir a clases, aún estaba muy alterado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al tener a la joven de frente.

Por lo que evito mirarla como si fuese a morir si fallaba en eso, o como si ella corriese el peligro de aquello, un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Tan pronto como el timbre de salida corrió despavorido a la biblioteca, esperando exclusivamente que ella se fuera.

— **Felix…**

Oh, dulce ironía, a veces olvidaba su maldita suerte de gato negro…

La voz de la joven lo llamo débilmente, pero ambos sabían que logro oírla, giro contra toda su voluntad, viéndola con las mejillas sonrosadas y jugando con sus dedos, evitando verlo a los ojos… Algo andaba mal…

— **Ve-Veras yo…**

Muy mal, ella no tartamudeaba, más bien rebosaba de confianza o como él le llamaba "descaro" cada que hablaba con el…

— **Yo… Yo… —** Su voz temblaba, muy pronto las manos y piernas del rubio también **— T-Tu… —** Su mirad estaba gacha, oculta por su rubio flequillo **— ¡M-Me Gustas! —** Dio un leve grito al fin, escupiendo lo que tanto trabajo le costaba decir.

El colapso…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntarias, sus labios estaban abiertos y temblaban tratando de articular palabras que se perdieron a lo largo de su garganta, ante una atónita y preocupada Bridgette.

Se abalanzo sobre ella, la abrazo tan fuerte que creyó que iba a romperla, sus sollozos salían sin control, le importaba una mierda que hubieran miradas sobre ellos de las personas que estaban en la biblioteca, el solo era consiente de ellos dos, todo lo demás que se fuera al infierno.

No permitirá que aquello sucediera, no permitiría que nada la pasara a la joven, no mentiría nunca más, pues había sentido muy bien como seria perderla, sentir la impotencia y desesperación de perderla ante sus ojos y por su propia culpa…

— **Te amo…—** Murmuro en su oído, lo repitió varias veces, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran…

No mentiría nunca más…

No dejaría que el único ser que lo quería se alejara de su lado…

La protegería a toda costa aun si eso le costase la vida.

Por un simple sueño… Una pesadilla le había abierto los ojos a Felix Agreste antes de que cometiera la mayor estupidez de su vida…

 _Solo quizás… Después de todo no tenía una suerte de mierda como pensó._

…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Sol solecito, ándate lejitos, que la lluvia trae consigo, milagros para miiii …. Ok no XDD**

 **Salió solito esto, me inspire un montón leyendo de Felix y Brid y de paso, empieza a llover, señal de que Mari está escribiendo como maldita desquiciada demente XD**

 **Mi primer… Feligette? No sé cómo se llama esta pareja per es cochinamente hermosa :,v y pues bueño…**

 **Se lo quiero dedicar a mi One-san "** _Sonye-san_ **" Pues se cuánto ama a Felix y Brid y de alguna manera se lo debo por publicar un LadyNoir inconcluso casi el día de su Cumple y no dedicárselo X,D … Lo se soy de lo peorsito :,v**

 **Sin más que decir por qué debo irme a dormir que muero, perdón si hay errores y… ¿Gusto? ¿Esta horrible? ¿Merece reviews? Por favor QwQ**

 _ATT:Maria Violet. Bye Bye_


End file.
